deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Jamie Flynt
Jamie Flynt is an unseen character in Dead Rising 3. Dead Rising 3 Nick first contacts Jamie when he picks up a ZDC emergency scanner upon reaching Rhonda's garage in Chapter 0. The scanner acts as a cellphone which Jamie will speak to Nick through. Jamie was a janitor before the outbreak, who was lucky enough to find a secure spot inside of a ZDC watch station. Dead Rising 3 Official Game Guide From the security room, he is able to watch surveillance from around the city, and will call Nick about any events happening around Los Perdidos. He tells Nick the location of a hotel north of Rhonda's garage where some Illegals are hiding, and will continue to call Nick about any side missions. His face is never seen, but it is revealed that he somehow escaped the city, after burning all of the tapes he had viewed. Smartglass Exclusive By going through his missions (only accessible through Smartglass), he'll say that his brother was infected in the Fortune City outbreak, and that he wants revenge on the ZDC for trying to chip him. He says his brother "got on one of them helicopters" but implies he died sometime thereafter. Nick helps him out by doing various tasks for him, such as delivering a truck of Zombrex (which is implied to be poisonous) and deleting a set of files from the police database. Eventually, he'll claim that the person behind all of this is in the train station, and tells Nick to kill him. Once Nick goes there, though, he'll find Brad Park, an officer in need of Zombrex. If he's given Zombrex, it is revealed that the Zombrex was not, in fact, filled with poison, and that Jamie is actually an illegal Zombrex dealer that Brad had put in jail years ago, since he preyed on illegals. After Brad reveals this, Jamie will call to shout at Nick, saying that because of him, his brother's going to die from poisonous Zombrex, even though he claimed that his brother's already dead. However, he quickly backtracks and says that he suffered a lot of trauma because of Nick, which is leading to his impaired judgement, before rudely hanging up. After this, all Smartglass features will be completely unusable (presumably because Jamie locked them out). Trivia *In the final chapter, Annie gives Nick a radio that looks exactly like the one that Nick and Jamie use, showing that either the radios are commonly found, or there is a connection between Annie, Chuck, and Jamie. *Jamie is similar to Otis, Bob, and Stacey from Dead Rising, Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, and Dead Rising 2 Off the Record, respectively, as they all give the main character information about scoops/mission in each game. However, unlike these three, Jamie is never met in person. *Jamie is the narrator for the Untold Stories of Los Perdidos. * Jamie is similar to the Prepper from ZombiU, as both of them are faceless characters who are fairly important to the plot, and in some manner turn against the protagonist and refuse to help them. References Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:Alive Category:Dead Rising 3 Survivors